


Relax

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Ryden, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Ryan just wants to unwind. To relax a little, to have time to himself, to make himself feel good. He relaxes in more ways than one, after all, the guys are out of the house. But apparently, Brendon's a little too homesick, or rather, lovesick, to stay out for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

Work, work, and more work. That was all Ryan was focused on these days. Not that he didn't enjoy it; no, it was just that most days he worked to the point of mental exhaustion.

The words took over his head sometimes. Writing was all he could think about. It was an obsession of sorts, he had with his work. His back ached from leaning over the soundboard in a horrendous position all day, his head pounding from the loud melodies. Upon entering the stillness of his room, though, the serenity led him to forget.

As Ryan laid on his back on the unmade bed, his shoulders began to relax and his muscles loosened. The ceiling became rather interesting as he stared up at it, letting his mind wander for the first time all day, or more accurately, all week. The entire house was silent, as he had decided to retire early while the rest of the band went out to eat at some new restaurant down the block. Brendon had complained that the group would feel unbalanced, but Zack had so wilfully volunteered to fill that gap, after which Brendon had no excuse to whine.

It was just Ryan now, and he felt as if he needed to take advantage of the peace. It was his time, and besides, he deserved it, didn't he?

He sat up to look at the door, which was, thankfully, already closed. Not caring at the moment whether he had locked it or not, he carefully slid a hand into his jeans, as the other unbuckled his belt with some, but not much, difficulty.

As soon as his belt was out of the way, it wasn't hard to get rid of the rest. He kicked off his jeans without a care as to where they landed. His boxers came off second, then his shirt, and those, too, were forgotten about.

Ryan leaned back into the soft pillows, rubbing himself gently. He let out a soft moan, eyes rolling back and his teeth pressed firmly into his bottom lip. His breath hitched in his throat as his hand worked up and down his cock. It wasn't long before he was rock hard.

It took effort not to buck his hips up into his hand, or to go so fast that it all ended right then. He wanted to savour it, to take his time to finally make himself feel that little piece of heaven. Every time he jerked off, it was always in the shower or a short session in the morning, and he had to come quickly as not raise suspicion. He had the time, so he was taking it. Knowing how long the guys usually took when they went out to eat, he probably would've came twice and cleaned up with time to spare.

Bringing his index finger up to his mouth, he slowly sucked on it, moving his tongue around the digit and covering it in saliva. He then shifted his body to where his knees were bent, and his feet were flat on the bed. He reached the saliva-covered finger down to his entrance, rubbing circles on it carefully.

Building up courage, he pushed his finger inside himself. His face contorted as he winced slightly from the sting, but adapted to it as he moved the digit in and out.

He'd never done anything like this before, but he figured that since other people have done it, there must be some attraction to it. He added another finger, which was far different and felt just as strange as when he started.

He soon found what was so good about it though, when he hit that spot, the spot that sent shivers up his spine and pulsed in his cock. A loud, throaty moan escaped his lips in pleasure, his breathing uneven and ragged.

While his fingers buried themselves in his hole, his other hand had a hard time trying to find something to do. It roamed around his chest, tangled in his hair, gripped at the bedsheets. He was using all his will not to place it on his throbbing cock, because he was pretty sure if he even thought about stroking himself while fingering his ass, that'd be the end of it.

His moans came out in high-pitched whines, and every so often he forgot to breath. His mouth hung open loosely, saliva building up and spilling over the sides. The ceiling no longer looked like a ceiling, it was more of an array of glittering stars and sparks. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end. He no longer cared about dragging it out to take up as much time as possible. His fingers worked furiously, hitting his g-spot over and over. His hips bucked up uncontrollably, his eyes shutting tightly in ecstasy.

This, he decided, was something he should do more often.

X

Much to Brendon's dismay, Zack had taken the place of his beloved Ryan, the one he really wanted to spend his time with that night. He understood where Ryan was coming from, though. He had been doing the most work, what with writing most of the lyrics and putting the harmonies together himself. He deserved his rest. Even if he didn't work today, it was late, anyway.

He sat, uncomfortable in a booth in a Hispanic restaurant that had just opened a week ago. Despite being in the company of his best friends, he felt rather lonely and missed the occasional laugh Ryan would emit in situations like this. He nibbled on the, quote unquote, "authentic" enchilada he'd been served, ignoring the chatter of his friends beside him.

"Bren. _Bren_ ," he heard his name being called, and looked up to see Spencer snapping his fingers in front of his face. He was suddenly aware of the eyes of everyone around the table staring straight at him.

"Are you okay, man?" Spencer asked, a look of worry on his face. "You don't look too good."

_Yeah, because I'd much rather if Ryan was here_ , he thought. He sighed, shaking his head. "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all," he lied, but the others nodded.

"Understandable. It's getting a little late," Jon agreed, checking the time on his phone. "It's nearly eleven. We could leave, if you want to."

Brendon just shrugged. Of course he didn't want to be there, but if the others wanted to stay, he wasn't going to make them leave. "It doesn't matter. It's up to you guys."

"We'll go, then, since we're all pretty tired. Right?" Spencer asked, looking around the table for everyone's responses. Both Jon and Zack nodded, and Brendon sighed in relief.

Zack called over a waitress for the bill, and in a matter of minutes they were in the car and on their way home.

Brendon felt ten times better as he unlocked the door and stepped into the house. The others came in behind him, Zack sitting on the living room couch and Spencer and Jon going to their separate rooms. Brendon, though, had headed straight for Ryan's room. He was surprised to find that Ryan's light was still on.

He was in the midst of knocking on the door when he stopped short. He heard something odd coming from the other side of the door, so instinctively, he pressed his ear to the door.

What he heard was so dirty, so utterly sinful that his mind went blank. He couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing. He wouldn't... but he _was_. Heat rose to his cheeks at the thought.

He opened the door slightly, only to meet Ryan, half naked in the middle of his bed, moaning loudly with two fingers deep in himself. All the blood that had rushed to his face rushed downward, nearly causing him to lose control of his legs.

It appeared that Ryan was too into it to see Brendon walk in. Brendon, himself, couldn't seem to find the ability to even say anything. He simply watched as Ryan moved his digits in and out of himself, making those sounds that rang so loudly in Brendon's ears.

He closed the door behind him quietly, and without really thinking, moved his hand to his own crotch. Seeing Ryan like that, it made him incredibly hard. Sooner or later, he'd have to do something about it. He just decided it would be sooner.

"Ryan," he whispered subconsciously, squeezing hard at the growing bulge in his pants. He only realised his mistake when the Ryan's body froze, and he sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"Brendon, I-I didn't expect you guys home so early. I thought you guys were going to be out long, I didn't-" Ryan rambled, but Brendon shook his head.

"Do you mind if I join?" he asked, disregarding how odd it may have sounded to the other boy.

Ryan paused, eyeing Brendon. He blushed when he saw Brendon was just as hard as he was, with a hand tending to it. He nodded hesitantly, and as soon as he did, Brendon dropped his jeans and underwear as quickly as possible, stepping out of them and crawling into the space Ryan made for him. His shirt was then disposed of, landing on the floor with everything else.

They both laid back on the bed, eyes on each other. Brendon placed his head on Ryan's shoulder, kissing the soft skin beneath him. He brought his hand down to Ryan's cock, running it along the length. He brought it down, then when he brought it back up, rubbed at the slit. Ryan moaned into his ear, encouraging him to move a bit faster.

"Come on," Brendon whispered, "do me a favour here, Ry."

Ryan took the hint and began to jerk Brendon's dick. He mimicked Brendon's movements, to which he received positive feedback. Brendon's breathing quickened, and soon he was moaning expletives into Ryan's shoulder.

As Brendon picked up the pace of his strokes, Ryan did the same. Their arms often hit each other, but neither of them cared. Somehow this was much, much better than jerking off, and hearing each other's encouragements and groans of pleasure was certainly arousing.

"Fuck, Ryan... oh _fuck_ , Ryan _please_ ," Brendon whined between desperate breaths. "Ryan, I'm so _close_."

Ryan, himself, was near the edge. It was almost hard to keep getting Brendon off. He leaned over and placed a passionate, sloppy kiss on Brendon's lips, Brendon kissing back with the same heated passion.

Brendon was the first to come. His back arched off the bed, moaning so loud to the point that it was almost a yell. His come dribbled from his cock onto Ryan's hand, which remained, still squeezing at the head. His body shuddered, then collapsed back down on the bed.

Still jerking Ryan with one hand, he brought the hand Ryan used to get him off up to his mouth, and slowly, teasingly, licked off his own come while Ryan watched.

"Shit, Brendon," Ryan groaned, loving the show Brendon was putting on for him.

Suddenly, Brendon shifted so that he was hovering over the bottom half of Ryan's body. He leaned down, taking the head of Ryan's cock into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, bringing his head up and down the shaft and moving his hand in time with it.

Ryan pulled gently at the hair at the back of Brendon's head. Brendon's mouth was incredible, and the way he looked up into his eyes as he sucked his cock sent him over the edge. He threw his head back, emitting a guttural moan as he came his load in Brendon's mouth.

"Brendon, oh _fuck_."

Brendon swirled Ryan's come in his mouth with his tongue, letting some drip over his chin before swallowing it like it was too good to let go to waste.

Ryan pulled him up and kissed him roughly, tongue tangling with Brendon's and tasting the salty-sweetness of his come. He pulled away for a second to whisper, "Fuck, Brendon, I love you."

"Love you too," Brendon breathed before crashing his lips back onto Ryan's, and the latter didn't complain. After a few minutes, air became a need, so Brendon rolled back into the spot next to Ryan.

"That was amazing," Brendon stated, and Ryan nodded in agreement. "Mind if I sleep here for the night?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "Come on," he lifted the sheet for Brendon to crawl under, then joined him afterwards.

Ryan clicked the lamp light off, then returned to Brendon, wrapping his arms around him. Brendon relaxed into him, and it wasn't long before exhaustion washed sleep over them.


End file.
